The Trail of Whispers
by Ayva Trance
Summary: (after book 3) Things start happening after Harry has a frightenning dream. But what's coming? Everything is changing, even school. Hogwarts is combining school with a school of sorcerery, but how dagerous could that be? right? Read and Reveiw PLEASE...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore, I'm sure you know why we're taking security precautions and combining school between Hogwarts and Aviar. Sir, its for the best," said Ildare, a representatives of the Committee of the Schools of Sorcery and Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
He was standing there looking at Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Ildare was a tall, dark haired man with brown dark eyes and he always wore a grayish black suit with a pointed violet hat. Ildare was walking around the headmaster's room and decided to sit down. He looked like a man without a care in the world, except with one look in his brown eyes you can be sadly mistaken.  
  
"Yes I know Ildare that your intentions are not harmful but I'm afraid that since Aviar is a school of sorcery that there might be problems among the students of the two schools," Dumbledore said with a glance at Ildare.  
  
"I know what you mean, Dumbledore but believe me these teachers don't full around when it comes to rivalry between well anyone," Ildare said with a look on his face that said that he was being drop dead serious.  
  
"Alright, Ildare I agree but if things get out of hand…" Dumbledore started.  
  
"Then things will go back to normal from what it was last year. And Aviar will go back to its normal spot in the world of Magic," Ildare finished. He smiled at Dumbledore and got up from where he was sitting. "I'll be checking in to see how things are going later on in the year."  
  
With that he went up to Dumbledore and took a good look at him then shook hands then left. Dumbledore then took a second to think of what just happened and sighed. This year is going to be a very interesting year I could feel it, he thought to himself.  
  
Dumbledore then called a meeting of all the teachers before sending an owl post to the students saying that a new year is coming and what books they should buy for the year. All the teachers came one by one, this year no one yet was asking for the position of teacher of the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. And because of this Snape smirked.  
  
"Headmaster, may I make a suggestion about the position?" Professor Snape said looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, you may," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"This is my suggestion…." Snape started. He was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at the door. It opened and there came burst of laughter. A few voices were speaking in between laughs.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" one voice said. It was obviously a woman.  
  
"Well, what else was I suppose to do, wait for you to arrive. Then I swear you would probably personally kill me yourself! And not that I can't handle it, right?" another voice said. It was obviously a man's voice. And indeed it was no other than Ildare.  
  
After this conversation was still going on they finally entered the room and they were still laughing. The lady was dressing rather odd clothing, not your average wardrobe you can expect such a lady to have. She wore a reddish-pink long dress and a red long robe covering her dress. She smiled at everyone in the room then she looked at Ildare. He was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Dumbledore, I'd like to introduce you to someone, this is Professor Lindquist. She teaches Defense of the Dark Arts Class at Aviar. I'm aware that Hogwarts still has an opening for a teacher," Ildare said looking at Dumbledore. He wondered whether or not he told the others yet that they were combining schools.  
  
With the mention of Aviar, there was a lot of whispering going around the room. Wizards aren't really fond of Sorcery and their ways. They considered some of them to threatening because they might over power things to their wills. Snape was talking to Professor McGonagall were talking about how some cannot be trusted.  
  
"Now, here comes the reason for this meeting, the CSSWW is considering combining Hogwarts with Aviar for this year," Dumbledore said. He got the kind of response he thought he would have. There was quite a commotion going around the room. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone was quiet again and he decided to speak," since last year's experience we all now know that safety of all our students is at risk. This is for safety precautions I can assure you that but I have agreed with the committee that if anything goes wrong then things will go back to normal like they were at the beginning of each year at Hogwarts. We all have to put behind us for one year about what we've heard of such schools and work together to make Aviar and Hogwarts a safe place for students."  
  
As Dumbledore said this he was remembering last year's experience with the dementors and Sirius Black breaking into the school. Even though, Sirius was doing no harm to anyone, it was still a safety disaster because he still got in Hogswarts. Dumbledore now coming back to present time in his mind looked around at everyone. They were all nodding their heads and were agreeing to what Dumbledore said. Then he noticed that Professor Lindquist was still standing up and holding her briefcase.  
  
"And now since we're combining schools we're also sharing classes. This is also including Defense of the Dark Arts," when Dumbledore said this Snape's smirk at the beginning of the meeting was nowhere to be found. Instead he was muttering stuff underneath his breath and was looking at Professor Lindquist.  
  
Dumbledore then asked Lindquist if she had any records of experience that he should see before officially agreeing with letting her teach the Defense of the Dark Arts Class. She then smiled again at the headmaster and put her briefcase on the table in front of her. The briefcase looked old and beaten up and shabby, she was looking for her file while everyone was watching her. She finally picked up the right file. She then handed it to Dumbledore. While Dumbledore was looking at the file everyone else was looking at her. Then something caught Snape's eye, that briefcase it looks like the one that Lupin had last year when he arrived, could it be? He thought to himself. He looked up at her and saw that she had a marking on her shoulder. He tried to see what it was but she turned away and was walking around the room. It was obvious that she saw that Snape was looking at her.  
  
"Well, quite impressing records we have here, professor, no wonder Aviar hired you," Dumbledore said handing back the records to Lindquist. "Now for another reason for calling this meeting now and not before we've sent out the letters for the students. We must tell of our changes before they arrive."  
  
He took out his quill and some paper then started to write. He wrote:  
  
Dear Students and Parents,  
  
There have been some changes in this year during school  
  
and for now its temporary. For we are not sure of the outcomes  
  
of this combination and later you will receive more information  
  
on this issue. There is no need to worry.  
  
But here's the issue: For this year Hogswarts is combining  
  
schools with Aviar the school of sorcery and mystic ways. Please  
  
note that this is temporary.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
1 Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
"This letter will be sent to the students with the schedule and instructions for next year." 


	2. Late Delivery

When Harry Potter was looking to see if he had done all of his homework for his classes for the year coming, he looked through all of his papers and laughed. He was acting like Hermoine. Being all hyped up about homework and schoolwork. For the past three years he had befriended two great best friends, Ron and Hermoine. Although at times they are very different but yet there heart was both in the same place. Even through all they have been through with each other, he couldn't even begin to describe what their friendship meant to him.  
  
On top of it all, when he's not with them at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, he stuck with his aunt, uncle and their bratty son, Dudley. Him and Dudley never got along, as far as Harry can remember Dudley had tried a number of ways of trying to get Harry in trouble and they worked. His aunt or uncle and Dudley were always punishing Harry unfortunately and Dudley, being the pain in Harry's ass ever since the son of a bitch could talk, got away with everything. Harry's aunt and uncle of course never understood Harry, partially because Harry wasn't your normal 13-year-old boy. For one thing he dreaded summer holidays and he was a wizard. Not many normal 13-year-old boys attended a school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't live with my godfather," Harry muttered putting his books from school under a loose wooden cardboard underneath his bed. "Maybe he could get me away from Muggles, well at least my aunt and uncle. Especially because they've been giving so much shit about talking about my school." He sighed.  
  
He thought of last year and finding out about his godfather and it made Harry furious that he was still on the run from the Ministry even though he's innocent. He remembered the events in the shack that was made for Lupin's purpose when he turned into a werewolf every time there was a full moon. Thinking of Lupin made Harry think for a little while. He hasn't heard word from Lupin since he resigned last year because Snape accidentally blurted out that Lupin was a werewolf during breakfast. That fucking prick wanted the job so bad that he had to get rid of the best teacher in that class since I've been going to that school, Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry and Snape never liked each other. Snape had a grudge against Harry because of Harry's father. Snape actually held a grudge on almost everything, so it seems, in his life.  
  
He was too busy thinking to realize that there was an owl flying near his window and was trying to get in. Harry thinking that this was odd looked at the bird. He slowly walked to the window then opened it; the owl flew in and dropped two letters on Harry's floor. Harry walked over to pick up the letters from the floor. One reason he thought that this was odd was because his birthday was yesterday and also because he doesn't usually get letters after his birthday. Then he remembered that out of all letters that he received on his birthday that he didn't get one form Hogswarts, which he usually did. Maybe it was delayed, Harry thought to himself. He opened one of them up and the writing looked familiar. It concluded the directions for his fourth year at Hogswarts. Then he picked up the other letter that came with it and read it.  
  
He didn't really understand it. He read: Hogwarts is combining schools with Aviar… School of Sorcery and Mystic Ways… for safety precautions. He wondered what was a school of Sorcery was and why Hogwartswas taking safety precautions. He hoped that this had nothing to do with him, or at least that these new safety precautions allowed him to go outside the castle. Harry sat there and rubbed the owl's back. It closed its eyes, which is a signal that he loved this very much. Still rubbing the owl's back, Harry sat there in thought. He was mainly thinking about why Dumbledore, in the first place, had to warn the parents and students about this change now before the school year even started. The school didn't sound dangerous, but then again how much did he really know about the world of magic?  
  
He stopped rubbing the owl and went to the window. And when he stood in front of the window, the owl, it, looked eager to leave, for some odd reason so Harry opened the window. It flew out the window almost immediately. When the owl left Harry closed the window and looked to see what time it was. Harry not know what came over him suddenly felt very weary and swayed, back and forth from where he was standing. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it Trying not to fall asleep with his glasses on, he made an effort to take off his glasses and placed them on the night stand next to his bed.  
  
Through the whole night, Harry experienced an undisturbed, peaceful sleep. Suddenly Harry began to toss and turn and was set into an uneasy dream.  
  
In his dream, Harry found himself surrounded by nothing but a total blackness. He thought he could hear whispers of shrill voices speaking in a distance. It took a few minutes before he could understand what they were saying.  
  
"Old friends will drift and new ones will come," one voice said.  
  
"Peace will fail and Violence will succeed," another said.  
  
"Love cripple and hatred strengthens those who chose to follow their own ways," a third voice said.  
  
Then hideous laughter filled the darkness with their evil voices. The dream drifted away and Harry suddenly awoken from his sleep in an alarming way sat up and was sweating and breathing heavily while clutching his chest. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand with his shaking hands. What was that all about? Harry pondered the rest of the night on this question.  
  
When he finally fell asleep, once more during the night, wind seeped into Harry's room. Along with the wind, sparks of fire and a combination of water wavered in the air. Harry was still asleep when that all too familiar laughter filled the air in Harry's room.  
  
One voice could be heard talking to another. One said," do you think he knows? I mean about the meaning of that dream?"  
  
Another voice answered," It will only be a matter of time now that he will, whether he likes it or not." 


	3. Owl's Landing

Chapter 3: Owl's Landing  
  
  
  
Soaring through the sky, the owl after leaving Harry's room and half an hour ago was still in the sky. But apparently the owl looked lost and was flying over a land he never knew existed. Hills and trees surrounded the land; he could see a circle of torches that were placed around a few of the inhabitants of this strange land. The owl was going to fly in closer but a boulder almost hit him so he turned sharply left. And when he turned left, almost got hit by someone else that was flying on something that looked like a, no wait a minute it was a GRIFFIN! Its massive wing almost literally knocked the owl out of the sky as it flew over the owl; not knowing it was even there. There was a teenage boy riding it and with a swift movement with his arm he hit the boulder back down to the ground with a tiny bat. Then after noticing that the griffin wanted to come back down, the owl sped from that spot in the sky. It wanted to land and if it was possible be safe. So the owl tried to find a nice spot to rest at and then noticed a small bench that was birched outside the circle of torches. It flew down and landed safely on it.  
  
The owl took in again his surroundings; it was about to hoot when voices from the people of this land started speaking and the owl started listening intently.  
  
"Ah, I like this place," One said yawning. The teenage boy that was riding the griffin earlier stood there. He had reddish-black spiked up hair with black tips. He wore a black top and long baggy black pant they looked like Muggle close but yet it didn't. He wore around his neck a necklace that held a symbol. It was a symbol of a pentacle.  
  
It was obvious now to where the owl was. He was in Fortress Valley, a valley that was settled by sorcerers that wanted to get away from Muggles and wizards. Since wizards and sorcerers as it seems through history have barely gotten along with each other. Most sorcerers wore pentacles around their necks during certain occasions. Sorcerers also were freer and less strict on how they show their magick unless they were in school or being punished. The wizards, not noticing that sorcerers have some restriction and punishment for the way they show their magick, were always cautious around sorcerers and so the wars between sorcerers and wizards began, and they were still going on.  
  
"Away from those wizard geeks. Isn't that right, Rye?" a friend asked him.  
  
He turned and looked at his friend and said," Yes but didn't you get the letter? About school this coming year?"  
  
"No, actually, I don't think I have. What is it about then, mate?" he said looking at Rye.  
  
"Honestly, mate you have to start picking up your mail! Aviar is combining schools with that wizardring school! I thought you heard!" Rye exclaimed at his friend.  
  
His friend, Sethryth, dropped whatever he was eating and looked at Rye. "I thought that was only a joke! How could they, I mean why would they even think of doing such a thing! What school are we combining with?" he slightly shouted at his friend.  
  
Rye noticing that they caught the attention of a few others around them smiled then when they turned away gave a glare at his friend. The glare signaled his friend that he needed to watch his volume.  
  
"Its called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But you know we can give them a few surprises of our own when school starts. We can." Rye started. He was interrupted by a sudden appearance of a teenage girl with long black hair and maroon streaks in it. She was wearing a long reddish black dress. She looked at him and then at Sethryth.  
  
"What are you two up to?" the girl said looking still at both of them.  
  
"Uh we were just." Sethryth trailed off.  
  
"Just talking sis that's it," Rye said smiling and then nudged Sethryth in his side. Sethryth then gave a sound that said that he was in pain.  
  
After the pain was sort of gone he looked at his friend with a glare and started talking to the girl," Yeah we were just talking Tawni, nothing else."  
  
Sethryth noticing that he didn't convince Tawni decided to change the subject," hey Tawni did you hear about the news about school?"  
  
"Yeah and you know what that means," she said as if she knew what they were planning," the rules are going to be stricter. I don't think they want a war to happen at school."  
  
The two looked at each other and then at her.  
  
"Now, we wouldn't do anything. I mean we're not trouble makers. We always go by the rules," Rye said.  
  
If Tawni didn't know better she would have thought that Rye was trying to pull something on her. Rye wasn't only her brother but her twin brother! She knew that each year he played tricks and disobeyed the teachers as much as she studied and freaked out about homework. Which was pretty much. Her and Rye were always considered opposites so unless others knew them they would have never figured they were twins. Rye was a slacker, but an extremely bright slacker. And on another hand she could never be a slacker since she constantly studied and worried about homework while her brother played games and didn't have a care in the world. And plus Tawni sort of liked rules and her brother didn't, he's rebellious in every way possible for a teenage boy that is 15-year old and just figuring out how to apparate from places to others. It was chaos just trying to figure out where he went all the time. But it was mainly for Tawni to worry about since the only ones left in her and her brothers' family was them.  
  
She looked at her brother straight in the eyes and then left them. She walked over to the bench where the owl was and sat down. The owl was still there. She softly rubbed the back of his wing and started talking to herself.  
  
"I can feel it, this year is going to be different." She started muttering to herself. "But why do I have this strange feeling that whatever is going to change may lead to something far greater."  
  
She looked at the owl and sighed. Then she heard noise that alarmed her. She jerked her head up to the direction of the noise and when it stopped what she saw made her smile. She saw a circle of wind, with sparks of fire and water in it. When it died down, and slowly began to break apart Tawni started walking towards it. When she arrived there, there standing was three teenagers. One of them was a girl and she had long blue hair and a slender body. She was carrying a ball in her hands but it slowly faded into her as Tawni approached them closer. Another girl had red long hair that was put up in pigtails. The last and final person in the group was a guy and he had spiked up white hair with blue streaks in it. He was carrying a staff in his hands and his staff was glowing the color of his suit, white.  
  
When Tawni finally reached them she was smiling. "Where were you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Places," the guy answered and then gave a quick glance towards the two girls. They were nodding and returned his look. 


	4. Commotion on the Loading Dock

Chapter 4: Commotion on the Loading Dock  
  
  
  
"Come along now or you all will miss the train," Mrs. Weaseley said leading Fred, George, Ron, Ginny. Harry and Hermoine. Harry and Hermoine had spent the at Ron's house. Those two weeks were intense because of the letter from Hogwarts. It was obvious to Harry and Hermoine now that the Weaseleys had a bad history with the sorcerers. Harry could still recall the conversation that he had with Ron about it.  
  
(Harry thought back.)  
  
"Uh, Ron what does it matter that the sorcerers are sharing our school?" Harry had asked.  
  
Ron then looked at Harry while his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. He had yelled," What does it matter? Honestly Harry you do need to get in touch with the wizardry world more. Why you couldn't have picked a more stupid question. You could have asked why do faeries have fucking wings!"  
  
(Back to present time)  
  
Harry looked over had Ron, he had asked that question a week ago. He had nearly bitten his head off. And he wasn't any kinder when Hermoine asked him about it either. When Harry got out of the memory of what happened last week he noticed that Mrs. Weaseley looked furious.  
  
"This year its going to be packed, especially since they're combining schools. Honestly what was Dumbledore thinking combining schools with those- Barligians. I don't even care what fucking reason he had to agree with those fucking terms. well lets just say that I don't think he should have agreed with them in the first place," she loudly shouted.  
  
A few people who were passing by gave her looks. George knew that he agreed with his mother but he also knew that she shouldn't tell the whole world. They tried to hurry u to the opening of the platform (in-between platforms 9 and 10). When they were about to go onto the platform they heard people talking and they were standing right in front of the platform and looking at it peculiarly. Mrs. Weaseley gasped and was holding her breath when she saw this. Then slowly they decided to get closer so they could hear what they were saying.  
  
"So are we going on the wizard's train?" a girl said looking at her friend and then at the barrier.  
  
"Well on the letter it said go to Platform 9 ¾ In London, England and well I think that there should be two trains. Well at least if they don't want chaos to happen they should have two trains," a guy answered his friend. He had an Irish accent so it was clear where they were from.  
  
To some extent the fact that these teenagers were sorcerers was a relief. They looked like they were in their 4th year at Aviar. They wore long pants of a color of their choice, the guy wore black and the girl wore red, and a top that matched their pants.  
  
"I rather go by air then by a bloody train! All stuffy and ugh!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"If you wanted to go by air so badly then why in fucking hell did you drag me to London train Station for! Honestly make up your fucking mind!" he roared back at her.  
  
The girl looked at her friend and gave him a look at he should quiet down. "Geez, honestly you need to quiet down a bit," she whispered to him. She was looking at the curious faces looking at them. The she continued still in a whisper," Well I didn't think going onto the train would be so difficult. I didn't mean to drag you to England for no reason."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. He didn't mean to yell; it was just the thought of the wizards on the same platform got him angry. His family was blamed for countless things before they left another town and decided to settle down in a place only for sorcerers in Fortress Valley. He knew his friend didn't mean it.  
  
He said to her," uh, sorry I lost my temper with you. I didn't mean to shout, it's just those wizards," he said apologetically. He knew he shouldn't have let his anger out on its just that he couldn't help it.  
  
"Its all right I understand, believe me I really do. I can't even count how many times I got accused of doing things when a wizard is involved," she said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "You know you are not the only sorcerer that gets blamed for stuff when it comes to wizards.  
  
They both laughed. Then she turned and looked at the barrier and sighed, "well since we're here lets take the train."  
  
They stood back and with their crate of luggage went through the barrier and then onto the platform. After they went through the barrier Harry took a glance at Ron. He had a very intense look on his face and his clenching his fist slightly. They had waited for a couple of minutes before they went the barrier. Harry made a mental note to himself to not mention what they just overheard since he knew that Ron didn't like sorcerers and it was clear that those two were sorcerers by the way they were talking. And Harry didn't also want to mention that sorcerers didn't seem all that bad.  
  
When they came through the barrier they automatically noticed that the amount of people on the dock was tripled then usual. Things looked so different, the first thing that was really different was that instead of one train there were two trains. It seemed like there was were thousands and thousands of people there waiting in front of the entrances of the trains. It was obvious that they were all anxious to get away from each other; well at least the wizards were trying to get away from the sorcerers.  
  
Harry saw Malfoy trying to get away from a group of sorcerers but was not successful. He was almost being trampled over if someone didn't use some kind of spell to get him out. When Draco was finally able to breathe he heard a couple of sorcerers softly laughing at him. Crabbe and Goyle were also having problems getting through to the train. Harry looked over at Ron to see if he just saw what he did but Ron was preoccupied at the moment with trying to get to the train and missed the scene. Then at that moment a man came through to the crowd and stood up on a pole so everyone could see him and he spoke loudly.  
  
"Ladies and Gents!" the man yelled and the noise subsided to listen to him. Everyone turned to look at him. "Please corporate while I make things easier by making a barrier between the students that are going to Hogwarts and those going to Aviar. So please if you will students go to the either the right side or the left according to your train.  
  
After everyone intently listened to the man and began to start moving to follow his instructions the loudness began again. When everyone was on the side they were suppose to be in a barrier slowly to rise in between the two groups. Then without further problems they got on their trains. People on Hogwart's Express were whispering to each other about what might happen this year.  
  
A 5th year said, "My dad told me that sorcerers like to torment people. So maybe this year we'll witness a game of torture."  
  
Harry heard strange things about sorcerers as he passed by all the rooms. People were talking about all kinds of crazy stories like, a sorcerer being a shape shifter and doing all kinds of crazy things. But Harry also had a feeling that the sorcerers were making fun of them also.  
  
It took a while before everyone was getting tired about talking about sorcerers. But shortly after they had stopped talking about it the train began to slow down.  
  
When Harry got off the train he heard a familiar voice speaking.  
  
"Come on, all first 'ears this way, don't be shy," Hagrid said. He gave Hermoine, Harry and Ron a wink as he started to walk away and he was followed by a line of first years. It was time for their traditional boat ride across the lake to Hogwarts.  
  
Then they all rushed to the carriages to be taken to Hogwarts. As they trotted to the castle they looked up at the sky as they saw something fly over their heads, it looked like a gargoyle but they weren't sure. Things this year have already changed so much, how can they change even more? Harry thought to himself as he watched the last gargoyle pass bye over their heads. 


	5. madness, stares and songs

Chapter 5: Madness in the Great Hall  
  
  
  
When everyone entered the Great Hall they heard a scream coming from the great hall. While everyone alarmed by this scream tried to see where it came from. They heard many voices shouting at each other.  
  
"What on EARTH IS GOING ON!" Professor McGonagall screamed. She was looking at the headmaster and Professor Teal, the headmaster at Aviar. They were both engaged in a conversation concerning the decorations. It seemed that someone put an enchantment on the decorations to change them.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped as she looked up at the decorations. "Good heavens! What is going on?"  
  
Professor Teal, while looking extremely disappointed looked at the decorations once again and answered while looking at McGonagall and said," I know who did this, unfortunately I have to say that I'm not surprised."  
  
Snape while over hearing this came up to join the conversation while muttering under his breath,' of course you're not surprised."  
  
Dumbledore, while over hearing Snape's words gave him a look that said he better be nice.  
  
"I'll get to the bottom of this," Teal said. And then he yelled," SWALLINGER!"  
  
  
  
(Over at Aviar School of Sorcery and Mystic Ways.)  
  
Rye was sitting at the table with his friends while chatting up a conversation.  
  
"Yeah if those bloody wizards know what best for them then they'll be nice, eh," Rye said in his Irish accent. "I gave them a little present me self. You know a welcoming present." He smirked as he finished.  
  
His friends started laughing, they knew him all too well to know that it was no 'welcoming present'that he gave them. They talked some more as an echo came to Rye's ear. Someone was yelling 'SWALLINGER' from a distance. Hmm I wonder who that would be, Rye was thinking to himself. He looked at the Staff table and notice that the headmaster was missing. Rye smiled at then looked at his friend Sethryth. Sethryth had also heard the echo and nodded at Rye. Both of them stood up.  
  
"WE have business to attain to excuse us lads," Rye spoke.  
  
Tawni looked at her brother with curiosity and said," May I come?"  
  
Rye shot a look at wonder at his sister and responded," certainly."  
  
As they walked out of their school's Castle they were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Like I said earlier, if those wizards know what good for them then they better stay clear," Rye said as they started to go nearer to Hogwarts.  
  
"And what may I ask will you do if their stupidity takes over?" Sethryth asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Then I'll give them a case of Mind Twirl," He laughed. Mind Twirl was a situation that sorcerers call when they play with other people's head, not in a harmful way, but a confusing way. It give you migraines to the maximum sometimes.  
  
"You know you could get into a lot of trouble if you don't be careful," Tawni warned him. She looked at her brother and sighed. (Will he ever learn, she thought to herself.  
  
"I know perfectly well of what I'm doing sis. Don't worry about me"  
  
The answer that he gave her scared her. Since, Rye had a way of doing things before he actually came to consider the consequences or getting out of hand. The last time they combined schools he 'accidentally' set a teacher's robe on fire, transfigured another student into a horse (He didn't turn him back until the teachers realized they were missing a student, which took 2 days) and he 'accidentally' dropped a crystal ball into a flame (which cause a loud explosion and ruined a 'valuable' possession of their teacher). And when he did that they had combined with another school of sorcery. Tawni didn't even want to imagine the damage he could wreak for this school.  
  
They had reached the school in no time. They made their way to the great hall. They were wearing their school uniform. Tawni was wearing velvet long dress with her initial on it along with her house's mascot, the dragon (at Aviar they were also separated by houses. They are separated by their abilities and strengths and weaknesses. Tawni, Sethryth, and Rye belong to the house of Tine). Sethryth and Rye were wearing Black Pants with black robes; them too had the dragon mascot of their house on it. When they arrived at The Great Hall, everyone turned and started to talk about them, about everything from how they dressed, looked and mostly they were all talking and wondering what the hell they were doing here. (This is their school after all.) Teal was already waiting for them, as they got closer to the Staff's Table.  
  
"You echoed?" Rye said sarcastically. He looked at Teal and smiled.  
  
"Rye, what do you think you were doing? Huh casting an enchantment on these decorations!" Teal exclaimed. At that time everyone in the Great Hall quiet down so they could hear what was going on.  
  
Rye looked at the decorations and plainly said," I thought they looked nice. This place needed some new decorations."  
  
Teal sighed and looked at Rye and whispered," I thought we went over this. You are our top student and I don't want to send you to another school," and after that was said he went back to his demanding voice and said," REMOVE THEM, NOW!"  
  
"Okay," Rye said stubbornly. He murmured something underneath his breath and slowly the decoration began to sway and the enchantment began to wear off. After that was done, Rye looked at everyone looking at him and then gave an evil smile. "Should we go now?"  
  
"No so fast Mr. Swallinger, I would suspect you to do a 2 days of detention with Professor Eva tomorrow and the day following. Do I make myself clear!"  
  
Rye smirked and looked as though he was fighting off laughing. He coughed and tried to be serious for one minute. "Yes, I understand."  
  
Sethryth began to silently laugh while trying to hide it from view. Professor Teal saw that he was laughing and decided to say something," And what may I ask is so funny Mr. Zailer? Would you like to join your friend here in detention also? Well considering the fact that your partner in crime here is being punished then you should too. Both of you detention for two days! Case closed."  
  
(Over at the Gryfindor Table, Harry was talking to Hermoine about the sorcerers.)  
  
Harry was looking at them keenly. At least now he knew that this guy is a troublemaker and probably a bad enemy compared to the fact that he put an enchantment on these decorations. Harry though that he felt a strong energy towards one of them but he didn't know why. Why does he feel sort of connected to these people. All of this confused him. Something in the back of his memory a voice started singing a song:  
  
"The merry we meet. For the day is young. For you begin to drift away. The merry we meet the merry we stay. For its better to stay with new and drift the old away."  
  
The song kept on playing over and over. He didn't understand it, so he paid no attention to it. But one question remained in Harry's thoughts: where had he heard that voice before? Harry was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when he realized that Rye was looking right at him. It was kind of frightening that he was looking at him in sort of a watching and powerful stare. It was as if Rye was looking into his very soul. Harry shook off the uneasiness of the stare and look at Rye. He had already turned away and began talking to his friend.  
  
"Do you think they're staying?" Harry asked Hermoine. He knew better than to talk to Ron about this sort of stuff.  
  
Hermoine looked at Harry and said," I think they are just waiting for their Headmaster."  
  
"What do you think their castle looks like?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I saw a little bit of it. See when I found out that we were combining schools I found this book that told a little bit about Aviar and well it's pretty big. But no wizard or witch has been in it to see it in centuries since the wars between wizards and sorcerers," she answered him.  
  
"Where do you think they are from? I mean I haven't heard an accent like that before," Harry curiously asked.  
  
"I think they are from Ireland. I heard they have strong accents up there," she answered.  
  
The conversations slowly died out as Rye and his friends along with their headmaster headed out back to their school. After they left the food arrived and everyone began to eat up. They were all practically starving. But they all had to agree that it was 'entertaining' about what Rye did at least it took their minds off food.  
  
Dumbledore waited for everyone to finish eating up before making announcements. Professor McGonagall was trying to rush through the sorting. The enchantment had caused many things to go not as planned. This is how it went food first while sorting and then announcements. While everyone finally settled down, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and started the announcements.  
  
"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts, first years please not that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Also please not that this year Quidditch this year will not be played and instead a game that the sorcerers play will be played. Those that wish to try out will talk with Madame Hooch."  
  
As Dumbledore said this everyone's mouths opened. What? A sorcerer's game? How could they do that? Everyone had questions.  
  
"Silence, thank you. Now also note that this year magick is strongly restricted to be used between classes in the corridors."  
  
He finally sat down. Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Not play Quidditch. He couldn't bear the very thought. But Harry had to admit he was curious to know what the sorcerers played.  
  
The night went on, while everyone was still talking about what might happen in the New Year. Again those crazy stories about sorcerers could be heard everywhere. When they finally went to their dormitories and said the password ('Cravick Lobtes'), Harry found out that the password was a bit harder this year. But Harry had a feeling that it was because of the sorcerers. Harry couldn't wait to get some sleep. He knew that things have turned everything upside down, he didn't know why but he felt that something was going to change things and maybe forever.  
  
Harry lay there on his bed and then slowly went to sleep. He was sent immediately into a dream... 


	6. decorations and the attack

"Harry! Wake up! You don't want to be late!" Ron said as he was shaking Harry awake  
  
As he shook Harry, he began to wake up. He looked up at Ron and realizing what time it was jumped out of bed. Ron was already dressed so Harry grabbed his robe and then went out of the room to get dressed. When he came out he grabbed his books and headed out of the room.  
  
Both boys ran out of the dormitory and straight to the Great Hall, where breakfast was held. When they got there both of them stopped abruptly. Everything had changed once more, the decorations and the pieces of furniture in the Great Hall seemed more elegant then usual. There were silver curtains hanging next to the flags of the Houses. And plus even the flags looked as if they were new. Harry looked around, he liked the new decorations but he knew that they were up because of the sorcerers. Harry began to wonder even more about Aviar then before. Harry looked at Ron and it was plain that Ron knew that this change was for the sorcerers but wasn't exactly welcoming the idea.  
  
"Hey, guys! Over here!" Hermoine yelled while waving her hand. While slowly walking to where Hermoine was sitting, Harry was looking at the decorations again. Ron in the mean time tried not to look at the decorations and just walk. When they finally got to where she was sitting, they sat down next to her, one on each side.  
  
"What do you think about the decorations?" Hermoine asked looking up.  
  
"I think that they are making too many changes because of these sorcerers," Ron said looking up.  
  
After that they ate in silence, they were all thinking of their classes and how they changed since its obvious that they are sharing classes. They silence was broken when they heard a scream outside the Great Hall. Everyone looked at the entrance and in came panting, Neville Longbottom. He ran straight to the Gryfindor table while still panting. Now everyone was looking at the Gryfindor table.  
  
When Neville was finally able to speak he yelled," I was. attacked.someone.help.please!" And with that said he collapsed onto the floor. Everyone was alarmed by what he said and panicked. What does he mean he was attacked? What was he attacked by? Or who attacked him?  
  
"Someone go get a teacher! We need to help him!" Harry yelled across the hall. No one dared to move but silently two people ran to go get a professor. Everyone remained silent and waited until Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came running in. They ran to where Neville was lying and ordered someone to run and get Madam Pomprey. When Madam Pomprey arrived and slightly examined Neville she shook her head and asked.  
  
"What did he say before he collapsed again?" she asked them all.  
  
"He said he was attacked, but he didn't say by what or whom," a Ravenclaw said.  
  
The nurse shook her head as she carried Neville to the Hospital Wing. As she did this Professor Snape and McGonagall were talking about what might have happened they ordered some of the kids to point out which direction he came from. Everyone began to whisper silently to him or herself. No one was really paying attention to help them until Harry said," he came from that way."  
  
Everyone looked at him. The Professors signaled Harry to follow them in that direction. Snape had a feeling that a sorcerer was behind what happened. A small group of students followed them. Snape didn't care that they were being followed; actually he was glad that they were since they can witness the ways of sorcerers for themselves. When they started to walk a little bit towards Aviar everyone heard something. Someone was laughing behind a bunch of bushes. When the professors arrived they waited and listened to what the person was talking about.  
  
"Wait, how come I didn't hear about that?!" Tawni exclaimed at Rye while laughing.  
  
"Well you're so stuck on the bloody rules that I didn't have the heart to tell you," Rye casually said while smirking.  
  
"Oh really, well at least I listen to the rules," Tawni laughed.  
  
"I follow the rules, well at least my own rules," he answered while slumping against a tree that was behind him.  
  
"Right. Anyways how many times have we combined schools?" Tawni asked. She didn't think that she would get an answer but she got one.  
  
"Three times and each time I've been a good boy," he sarcastically said.  
  
Tawni laughed. "Well you probably behaved because you could do a lot of damage. By the way what was the deal that you made with the Headmaster?"  
  
At the mention of a deal, Snape and everyone else began to listen intently. One of the students tried to get closer to listen in and accidentally stepped on a twig and fell over.  
  
Tawni jumped when she saw the young wizard but Rye looked casual as ever. He looked at the young wizard and smirked. Rye looked at his sister and began to talk.  
  
"Having fun eavesdropping there, mate?" he said casually.  
  
The wizard hesitated. He remembered that this was the same sorcerer that put an enchantment on the decorations of the Great Hall. He looked up at Rye and finally responded.  
  
"No-I wasn't--- eavesdropping--," he lied. AS he finished saying that he ran back to Hogwarts.  
  
While watching the scene Snape made a plan in his mind. His plan was that he'd use this young sorcerer as an example of a evil sorcerer up to no good while talking to the Ministry. Snape knew that this young one had many things top hide just by looking at him and what he has done already. (He didn't know how right he was about this)  
  
Snape looked at Professor McGonagall and she was motioning him to follow her back to the castle. Unfortunately there was no evidence that said that these sorcerers did anything, but they did seem guilty.  
  
Everyone was quiet as they went back inside the castle. The walls were silent, too silent Harry thought. But ten he realized why it was so silent. CLASS HAS ALREADY STARTED!!!! I'M LATE!!! 


End file.
